


To Prove

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third in the series.  Blair and Diana become targets of a strange stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove

For those of you that may or may not be wondering if there will be a Valentine's Day story in my series. All I can say is that I have no idea. I'm think of doing a late Valentine's Day sort of thing. I really don't know yet. I do know that this story starts on Monday, Feb. 3. 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. UPN AND PET FLY PRODUCTIONS DO. I HAVE BORROWED THEM AND WILL RETURN THEM WHEN WE ARE ALL FINISHED WITH THEM. 

WARNING: CONSENSUAL SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN 

## To Prove

by Brandy  
A week later....  


Blair slowly woke to the sound of Jim's breathing. In...out, in...out. Blair smiled as he began to harden. Even the man's breathing was erotic. 

Jim could feel a nudge in his mind. He knew Blair was awake because his heart beat was speeding up, and he could feel the tendrils of desire working their way over his body. He smiled. "So what are you doing up before the alarm?" 

"Well, you snore," Blair said with a grin. 

Jim lifted his head. "I do not snore. I could say that the hard on trying to poke a hole in my side woke me up," Jim smiled as he pulled Blair on top of him. 

"Could you?" Blair said reedily as he leaned down to kiss Jim. It was a hot kiss. Warm and wet and morning sweet, the kiss lasted until Jim and Blair were dizzy and had to come up for air. 

Blair gasped and sat up. He was straddling Jim's midsection. Jim reached down and began to stroke Blair. Blair bent backward with a groan and thrusted upward. Jim rubbed his thumb over the head of Blair's cock and watched in amazement as Blair rested his back along Jim's body. 

Blair felt Jim's cock brush the side of his head, and he felt and heard Jim groan. He smiled and began to brush his hair over Jim's cock. He could feel Jim's excitement rise. They were both so close. 

Jim let go of Blair with a gasp. He was too close. Blair sat up with a groan. Jim knew that the groan was caused by frustration and not discomfort. 

"Why?" Blair gasped. 

"I want to taste you," Jim said as he grasped Blair's hips, intent on dragging him forward, to his chest. 

"Just a sec, I have a better idea," Blair whispered. He twisted his upper body and rearranged his legs so he was facing Jim's cock. Jim caught him around the hips and pulled him down into his mouth. Blair moaned and swooped down to catch Jim's cock in his mouth. 

Liquid heat, a scrape from the teeth, moans vibrating against flesh. It was wild, very wild. It was like Blair was sucking Jim into himself, and Jim was sucking Blair into himself. The sensations built and were magnified through their link. Jim could feel himself coming and Blair coming and himself coming through Blair. For Blair it felt as if his orgasm had been magnified three times. 

The sound of the alarm woke them. They both stared at it for a full minute. It had been going off for twenty minutes. 

Blair was up and running down the stairs. "Oh, God we are so late!" He yelled up to Jim. Jim was grabbing clothes for himself and Blair. 

"You shower, and I'll put some toast on. When you get out, I'll shower and you'll eat. We should be able to make it," Jim said as he thrust Blair's clothes into the bathroom.   
  


* * *

  


"Two minutes late, and we got ready in fifteen minutes. That has to be a record," Blair said softly as Jim sat as at his desk. "What are we doing today by the way?" 

"We finished up all that paperwork Friday, remember? We get assigned another case today," Jim reminded Blair. 

"And it's a doozy," Simon said. "Two under age male prostitutes dead over the weekend. Have fun." 

Jim felt fear wash over him, Blair's fear. He turned to Blair. He was pale. 

"Chief, are you all right?" he asked as he grabbed Blair's arm. 

"Jim, I can't handle this," Blair looked up at Jim. Jim could see the worry and fear in his eyes. 

"Sure Chief, just take the day. I know you have things to finish up anyway," Jim smiled and leaned closer. "It's all right. Go be a grad student today." 

Blair smiled. "See ya later, alligator," he said with a wink.   
  


* * *

  


"Why hello, Jim. Where's your shadow?" Diana asked as she breezed by his desk. 

"Just fine." Diana was staring at the crime scene photos on his desk. "Diana...Diana!" she looked up. "What is it?" 

Diana started going through her purse. She came up with a small beat up photo album. She scrambled through it and showed him a picture. 

Jim's heart skipped a couple of beats. He grabbed the picture she showed him. "Find Blair. He's at the university." Diana nodded and ran for the door. 

Jim picked up one of the crime scene photos and ran into Simon's office he was on the phone. Jim put the photos side by side on his desk. 

"Listen, I'll call you back." He picked up the snapshot. There was a young boy and girl standing on a hill. He turned it over. 

>   
>  _"To Blair and Diana, may you always be so young.  
>  Grandmother"  
> _   
> 

"Where's Sandburg?" 

"He is at the university. Diana's on her way now," Jim said as Simon stared at the photo. Then he held up the crime scene photo and placed them side by side. They could have been brothers. That coupled with the letters BS carved in the victims' chests gave Simon a sick feeling. 

"He goes under twenty-four hour surveillance. I know he was with you all weekend, but that won't eliminate him from suspicion unless the killer murders again," Simon said. "Now get out of here." 

Jim was running.   
  


* * *

  


"No, I will not be watched like some fucking animal," Blair growled at him. 

"You can't leave," Jim said softly. Blair's fear was rolling off of him in waves. He couldn't let Blair leave like this. 

"Watch me," Blair turned on his heel and marched into his room. Jim started after him. 

Diana got up off her stool and put her hand on Jim's arm. He turned toward her. She smiled. 

"Sometimes you have to know how to talk to him. Give us a moment," she followed Blair into his old room. 

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Jim sighed. 

"She does," Simon replied as he walked over to stand beside Jim.   
  


* * *

  


"Blair, what the hell is the matter with you? Do you have a fucking death wish?" Diana said as she watched Blair pack. 

"I can't stay here," Blair said quietly. "He might get hurt, and I don't want that to happen." 

Diana stared at Blair for a minute. Her eyes narrowed. 

"You haven't told him everything, have you?" she said. 

"Told him what?" 

"About New York," Diana said with wonder. "You haven't told him." 

"Just shut up. I will never tell him about New York," Blair yelled. 

"Why? What are you ashamed of?!" Diana yelled back. "Are you afraid that he won't accept you because of what you had to do to survive?" 

"Oh, like you've told Simon everything," Blair answered, sarcasm dripping off of every word. 

"You're right I haven't. But I will tonight, because he deserves to know. He deserves the chance to prove that he loves me," Diana said. 

"Yeah, right!" 

"You are ashamed. You have no reason to be ashamed," Diana answered. 

"Yeah, right! What am I going to tell him?! That I ran away from the abusive asshole my mother left me with to New York where I ran out of money. Where I was raped and had to prostitute myself!" Blair screamed as he ripped every book and paper off his desk and threw them to the floor. 

"Oh, so I am supposed to be ashamed, too. After all I did run away from my mother to go looking for you. I did convince you that going to Grandmother's would be a good idea. I'm the one that almost got you killed!" Diana yelled back at him. Blair tried to interrupt but Diana cut him off. "Do you think I'm ashamed of knifing him? He's was beating you with a baseball bat, Blair. He was going to kill you!" 

Blair stared at her in silent shock. He had never seen her like this. 

"You think that you were the only one who was affected by it. I was there too. I was there when we bought a paper to see if he had died. I'm the one who sobbed with relief that he had made it!," Diana stopped to catch her breathe. 

"You forget Blair, I was there too. I went through it with you, all of it. I was there in Saint Louis when that cop wanted you to suck him off so he wouldn't arrest us for loitering! I was there when you slashed his wrist! I was there in Dallas when those guys almost killed us because we saw something that we shouldn't have!" Diana yelled. "Live life, or die, Blair. Tell him everything, before the chance to tell him slips through your fingers. Everything, Blair. You can't not show him everything." 

Diana walked from the room and picked up her coat. 

She looked at Simon. "Are you still coming over tonight?" 

"Yeah."   
  


* * *

  


Their words were clearly heard in the living room. The screaming and the sound of books being thrown to the floor seemed to echo. The two officers who were to watch Blair and Simon stared at the door to the room in amazement. They had never dreamed that Blair had had it so rough. The street fight was one thing, but this was another. 

Jim stared at the door, too. But for different reasons, Blair's emotions were flowing over him. Fear, anger, and worry for Jim overshadowed everything. The fear that he would disgust Jim with the truth seemed to be the strongest emotion of them all. Jim jumped as Diana spoke. He watched as Simon and Diana left. 

He went to the door of Blair's room. He was standing in the middle of the mess he had created. 

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'll get it cleaned up in a minute," he said dully, without meeting Jim's eyes. 

"Leave it. We need to talk," Jim said softly as he walked up to Blair. 

"About what?" he asked as he lifted his chin defiantly. 

"About friendship and love," Jim whispered as he kissed Blair. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but it was full of love and affection. 

When the kiss ended, Blair looked up at Jim in amazement. Jim smiled. He took Blair's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. The two officers exchanged looks and then sat down on the couch. They quickly began to read the magazines on the coffee table. 

Jim pulled Blair to the bed and sat. He gathered Blair up in his arms and laid back with Blair laying over him. 

"Let's get something straight," Jim and Blair laughed quietly over the pun. "What happened to you in New York only makes you that much more precious to me. You could have died there," Jim stopped for a moment to stem the flow of the tears that wanted to fall. "You survived something I can't even imagine. You are the strongest person I know," Jim said as the tears began to fall. 

"Shush, big guy," Blair soothed as he kissed Jim's eyelids. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid, afraid at how you'd look at me, feel about me," Blair sighed. "That was pretty stupid, I know, but I have never been in a relationship that was for keeps. I don't know what to say and what not to say." 

Blair sighed again. "I trust you more than anyone in the entire world. You have more control over me than anyone, including my mother, has ever had." 

"I know. It feels me with pride to know that you trust me with your heart. God knows it took almost three years to win it," Jim said with a smile. 

"Hey, I never said I was easy," at that they both laughed. Blair leaned down and kissed Jim gently, lovingly. The kiss soon metamorphised into something hot and wild. 

Blair lovingly explored Jim's mouth. He tangled his tongue with Jim's, dueling with him. He traced the edges of Jim's teeth. He slowly licked the inside of Jim's cheeks thoroughly. He traced the inside of Jim's lips over and over again. Blair pulled Jim's lower lip into his mouth and began to suck on it slowly, wetly. 

Jim moaned in time with Blair's sucking. He could feel Blair's need to make love *to* him. He decided to give his lover what he wanted and laid back. "I'm yours, all yours," Jim whispered over and over. 

Blair ended the kiss to begin undressing Jim. He managed to get Jim's shirt off without tearing off any buttons. He threw it over his shoulder to look down at Jim. 

Gods, he was beautiful, Blair thought. Jim's eyelids were at half mast. His lips were swollen and bruised looking. Blair leaned down and bit Jim's neck gently. 

Jim arched toward him with a groan. He wanted him so bad. 

"Please, Blair," he gasped. 

"Only if you promise to be quiet," Blair said in a whisper. 

"Wha..." 

"The two officers down stairs," Blair whispered again as he ripped off Jim's jeans. "Well, can you be quiet when you come?" he asked with a grin as he started playing with Jim's cock. 

"Yes, dammit. Just fuck me," he gasped. 

Blair just smiled and got the lube from the bedside table. He quickly lubed himself and Jim. Then he put Jim's calves over his shoulders. 

"Yesyesyesyesyesyes," Jim whispered as Blair slowly entered him. In this position he could look up at his lover's face, and he loved what he saw there. Love, desire, passion, and lust cascaded over Blair's face. 

Blair could feel their orgasms building. He began to pound Jim. Jim bucked toward him and came with a growl. His powerful sphincter closed over Blair and wrenched his orgasm from him. Blair came with a long, torturous groan and collapsed. He gently pulled himself from Jim's body and slid to his side. 

Jim slid his arms around Blair. "I love you so much," he whispered. 

"I love you, too," Blair said with a smile. "Jim, there's something else I have to tell you." 

"What?" 

Blair was silent for a moment. "It will be better if we wait until this guy is caught, o.k. We'll go back up to that spring, and I'll tell you there." 

"O.K." Jim said sleepily. 

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. And it was good.   
  


* * *

  


The alarm went off and off and off and off and off and off. 

"If one of you guys don't get that, I'm going to come up there," Michael yelled from downstairs. "And I don't mean the snooze button." 

Blair sat straight up in bed. Michael. A detective from Jim's division. He smacked his forehead. Shit. 

Blair reached over Jim and cut off the alarm. Jim grabbed him and pulled him in for a good morning kiss. 

"Good morning, love," Jim said sleepily. "Is that Mike downstairs?" 

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, Jim, I'm sorry about this. I know you didn't want anyone to know," Blair said softly, fearfully. 

"I love you, and I want the whole world to know it," Jim said just as softly. Blair hit him with a megawatt smile and jumped out of bed. 

"In that case," he pulled on a robe, "I guess you won't mind if I get a shower first," he said as he ran for the stairs. 

"Blair!" Jim shouted. He ran for the stairs and stopped as he realized he was nekked. "You had better not use up all the hot water!" he yelled as he ran for his robe. He stopped as he put it on. It didn't meet in front and it was suspiciously short. It was Blair's. "And bring me back my robe!" JIm roared. 

"I'm not finished with it yet," Blair called from the bathroom. 

"Blair," Jim roared as he heard at least three masculine laughs and a feminine one drifted out of the kitchen. "This is not funny!"   
  


* * *

  


Diana mosied into the bull pen. She smiled as she thought about the two hour lunch hour that Simon had worked into his day for her. He was too sweet for words. Bless his heart, but he practically worshipped her. She sighed. That would change, but right now she would just enjoy it. 

Suddenly, she stopped, all of her senses twitching. Another Twilight Child was near. She quickly got out an envelop from her purse. Then she centered herself, drew up several shields, and began looking for him. She sketched her impressions of him. She felt him become cognizant of her presence. He was on the first floor. Her knees began to shake as she felt his evil search for her. She quickly threw up another shield that would protect her from his othersense, at least she hoped it would. 

She breathed a sigh of relief as he looked her over. A battle in the bull pen would not be a way of impressing and making friends here. 

"Diana," Simon said shakily, "what the hell was that?" 

"We have to talk. Now." She grabbed his arm and steered him toward his office.   
  


* * *

  


"Dammit this cannot be one of the officers here," Simon bellowed as he shoved the sketch back at her. "This Twilight stuff is not something I can go. It's something I can barely believe." 

"You're disbelief will not make me wrong," Diana said quietly as she walked toward the door. "And your inability to listen to what I am saying will always make you wrong." She walked out into the bullpen.   
  


* * *

  


"You think this is the guy behind this," Blair said as Diana got a cup of coffee. 

"Yes," Diana sighed. "He could be after me, he could be after you, he could be after Jim. I just don't know. The future is changing too fast for me to see." Diana sipped her coffee. "Jim, this is great coffee," Diana called to Jim. He lifted his hand and waved at her. He returned his concentration to his cards. 

"Do you recognize him?" Blair asked. 

"He seems familiar, but I can't place him. He could have been another boy on Vellino's string," Diana shrugged her shoulders. 

Suddenly, Blair blanched. "He was at the club the night Josh died," Blair breathed. "I remember thinking he was creepy. His eyes bored into my back." Quickly he picked up a pencil from beside the phone and added more detail to the drawing. "This is him." 

"Blair, I want to move in for a while. I'll be able to sense him if he comes within a five mile radius. Jim and I can work out some kind of shift schedule so one of us will always be alert," Diana said softly. 

"I agree," Jim said from behind Blair. "I was going to call you about that today anyway." 

"It's settled then," Blair said quietly.   
  


* * *

  


Simon stood outside of Jim's apartment. He could hear them all laughing and joking. He sighed. He could feel Diana inside. She was happy and sad at the same time. 

He knew that she had moved in with them for the time being. He also knew that he did not want to go in there, not with the news he had for them. They all sounded so happy. He hated to spoil the mood. 

He straightened and put on what he had always thought of as his 'Captain' face. His features smoothed and became unreadable. He knocked on the door.   
  


* * *

  


"A plunger," Michael said avidly. 

Diana looked at him and said, "So you have played this game before." 

Everyone began to laugh. Michael blushed and began fussing about dirty tricks. And then she felt him. Simon was outside the door. She brought her senses to bear and closed her eyes briefly. It was him. She opened her eyes to find Jim staring at her. He smiled and shrugged. 

She smiled back. Yes, Jim knew what this was like. He and Blair had fought and made up. Now, it may be time for she and Simon to do the same. If only he wasn't so stubborn. 

At the knock, Michael left the kitchen to answer the door. 

"Hello, Captain," Michael said as Simon brushed past him. 

"Jim, Blair, another boy has been killed. Same M.O.," he watched as Blair blanched and Jim laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm tightening security. Two units outside the apartment, and a man on the roof as of 5 p.m." 

"Are you sure that's necessary, Simon?" Blair asked shakily. 

"Yes, we found the body three blocks from here. After marking the places we have found the bodies on a map, there is a definite pattern. He seems to be making his way here," Simon sighed. "I know this is hard for you, but it's necessary." 

Blair stood and went to his old room. Jim started to follow, but Diana stopped him. "Give him a five minutes. He just wants to get himself under control," Diana whispered. "It'll be all right." 

"All right, people here's the game plan," Simon said as he took Blair's seat at the table. Diana started to get up. "Where are you going? I thought you wanted to help?" Simon said sarcastically. Diana just lifted an eyebrow and sat heavily.   
  


* * *

Next Day...  


Blair stood in the kitchen making lunch. He could hear the low murmur of the officers voices as they discussed the latest basketball game. He was shaking with exhaustion and frustration. 

He hadn't slept last night. He finally got up because he knew he was keeping Jim awake. He wanted to go out. He wanted to do something. He wanted to get out of this trap!!!! He suddenly dropped the platter of cold cuts Diana had brought over earlier. 

That's what this place was suddenly. A trap. Not a home, not a place to sleep, this sick fucker had turned his home into a trap. He looked up and almost flinched. They were all staring at him. The loft was deathly quiet. He flushed and ran past Diana and up the stairs. He slammed the door behind him.   
  


* * *

  


Jim put down his book for the third time in the last hour. He could feel Blair's exhaustion and frustration. He couldn't relate to what Blair was feeling, but he knew that something would have to give soon. Blair wouldn't be able to give up sleep for the duration, and his enforced inactivity would make his frustration even worse. 

Even though he knew it was coming, he jumped in his chair when the platter hit the floor. Then Blair's emotions and a single image washed over him. Astonishment, fear, and then anger flooded through him and were quickly replaced with the unmistakable image of a trap. When Blair ran up the stairs, Jim was right behind him.   
  


* * *

  


He heard Jim wrench open the door. He could feel the concern and love wash over him. He could feel the anger falling away. Blair quickly grabbed hold of it with both hands. No, he needed this anger right now. 

"Blair..." 

"Jim, I want to draw him out." 

"No! That's what he wants Blair," Jim said as he started pacing. 

"Jim, this guy has me trapped. The longer I stay here, the worse it will get. He's killing because of me," Blair slapped his chest. "This has to stop!" 

"No," Jim stopped and turned toward him. "He'll kill you, Blair. I couldn't take that. I just found you," Jim slumped a bit then straightened, "I will not lose you now!" 

"This isn't *just* about you, this isn't *just* about me, and it *just* isn't about him! He is *killing* in my name! He is *killing* because of *me*!", Blair shouted. Then he said in a much calmer tone, "I can't take that anymore. I know you're worried and afraid, but I have to do something. I can't let his actions affect the way I live." 

"Blair, I don't want to lose you," Jim said as he sat on the bed. He put his head in his hands. "It would kill me," he said softly. 

Jim could feel Blair's anger ebb. Blair's concern washed over him as Blair approached the bed. Blair sat beside him. 

"Do you remember the promises we made when we made up? I can handle this. If at any time I think I can't, I will tell you," Blair said softly. "You have to trust me." Blair wrapped his arms around Jim and sighed. 

"I still don't like it. But as long as you agree to bring Diana in on this, I will agree to it. She seems to be able to sense this guy. I would feel better if she were along," Jim said as he wrapped Blair in his arms and pulled him into his lap. 

"All right. I can live with that," Blair sighed. His eyes began to close. 

Jim smiled as he stretched out on the bed. May be they could both get some sleep now.   
  


* * *

  


The wolf was leading them into the woods. Blair was in front of him, leading him. Just ahead was a spring. It wasn't the same one they had visited earlier. It glowed. Blair turned to him. 

/this is the place where love becomes real and trust begins/ Blair said/thought with a smile. He began to disrobe. Jim, following his lead, did the same. 

They waded into the spring. The water was cold and warm at the same time. The wolf sat on a rock that overshadowed the spring. He was watching them, guarding them. 

He tangled his fingers in Blair's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. The water began to glow.   
  


* * *

  


Jim's eyes opened suddenly. It was a dream. Well part of it was a dream. His fingers were buried deep in Blair's hair. He watched/felt his lover wake. He yawned and stretched. 

/that was a good nap, mmmm i could go back to sleep, but i had better talk with jim and make sure he is really ok with this/ Blair thought. 

Jim jerked. "Blair," he whispered. 

"What, big guy?" Blair said as he craned his neck to look into Jim's face. 

Jim closed his eyes and concentrated. /i really am ok with this now/ Jim watched as Blair's eyes got big. 

"Was that what I thought it was?" he whispered. 

"I hear your thoughts. You were thinking about how good a nap you had and how you still needed to make sure I was o.k. with what we discussed before," Jim said shakily. This was getting to weird. 

"Just a minute. I will be right back, o.k?" Blair looked up at Jim. 

Jim smiled. /o.k./ 

Blair smiled back and got up and walked across the room. "Tell me when you hear me, o.k.?" 

Jim nodded and concentrated. He could feel his lover's excitement as he started walking toward him. At first it was just a faint buzz, then /wait until i tell diana she told me once she had seen something like this between her grandmother and her grandmother's sentinel/ 

"Back up two steps. Right there. It started as a buzz, then I could hear you. Can you hear me?" Jim asked. /i love you/ 

Blair smiled. /i love you too/ Then he ran toward him and dived into bed. /this so exciting/ 

/i can tell/ Jim reached down and began stroking his lover's erection through his jeans. /so we can communicate from approximately six feet away do you think it will become stronger with time/ 

Blair sighed and moaned. /probably we need to talk to diana she can teach us ooohhhh god how to to to controol this/ 

Jim looked up from releasing Blair's cock from its confines. He gave Blair another lick. /she can help us control this/ 

Blair squirmed. This was...this was almost unbelievable. /uh yeah uh i hate to be demanding but could we stop talking about this right now/ Blair looked down at Jim. 

/sure no problem/ then Jim deep throated Blair. 

"Oh you are too good at that," Blair sighed. Then as Jim began sucking on him, he pulled a pillow over his head. /oh god thats uh oh i'm so close oh yeah just like oh oh oh YES/ Blair mind screamed as he came with a loud groan. 

Jim sucked and swallowed until Blair was limp. His raging erection demanded immediate attention. /blair/ 

/oh yeah big guy do it shove it into me/ 

The image that came across on that thought almost brought Jim off. He scrambled for the lubricant on the bedside table. He quickly lubed Blair and himself. He sighed as he slowly sank into Blair. It was different this time, closer somehow. 

/you feel so good so tight oh i'm not going to laast long/ Blair tightened his gluteal muscles. /oh god blair BLAIR/ Jim thought as he shoved a fist into his mouth to muffle his scream. He collapsed onto Blair then rolled off of him before he could crush him. 

/that was/ 

/incredible/   
  


* * *

  


Jim grinned as he watched his lover dress. He was so beautiful. 

Blair smiled as he turned around. /no i'm not beautiful not at all you're the beautiful one you accepted me just as i am warts and all/ 

/i have my warts to/ Jim thought with a frown. 

/yes you do but you don't have as many as i do mmm what's that wonderful smell/ Blair sighed. 

/it smells like ... some kind of soup or stew ... chicken stew/ Jim frowned. 

/diana is cooking/ Blair thought with a dazzling smile. /come on/ he grabbed Jim's hand and tugged him toward the door /you are in for a treat/ 

They clumped down the stairs together. The four officers were sitting in the living room. They all looked up as Blair and Jim made their way down the stairs. Blair blushed faintly. 

"How was your nap, guys?" Diana called from the kitchen. "Did you dream any interesting dreams?" she said with a grin as she came into the living room. 

Jim blushed a hot red and looked down. She knew. She already knew what had happened up there. 

/its all right/ a stranger soothed. He looked up at her and she winked. 

Blair said in a slightly strangled voice, "We slept like lambs." 

Diana turned her grin to him and said, "Really?" 

"Really." Jim quickly interjected. "Did we miss Simon?" 

"No, you didn't. He should be by any second," Michael said from the couch. 

There was a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it," Diana said as she crossed to the door. She carefully looked out the peephole. It was Simon. 

"Simon, come in. I was just finishing dinner. You will stay, won't you?" Diana asked as she opened the door. 

"Uh...I don't know..." 

"Good, you don't have any other plans, so you'll be staying. Besides Blair and Jim need to talk to you," Diana interjected as she walked into the kitchen. She stirred the pot a couple of times. 

"Well that's what I'd call macaroni," she said softly. "All right everyone, come and get it." 

All four of the officers in the living room made a dash into the kitchen to be first in line. They had been smelling the heavenly odors for a better part of the afternoon. And Diana didn't allow anyone to taste test but her. 

All in all it was a good meal. Plenty of food and talk flowed around the people at the table. The trouble came after the meal was over.   
  


* * *

  


"NO, absolutely not," Simon bellowed as he rose from the table. "This what he's been waiting for. He wants us to give him a clear shot of you." 

"He has me trapped here, Simon. He has me right where he wants me," Blair sighed. "This is the only way." 

"I suppose you think that this is a good idea," Simon said as he rounded on Diana. 

"No, I don't think this is a good idea. I think its the only idea," she said softly. "And if you will stop for a moment and think about it, this is a good idea. We go out together on Valentine's Day. There are cops following us, but at a distance. It will look and feel believable." 

Simon thought about it for a second. He knew she was right, but it was dangerous. One of them could get killed. He didn't want her to be right anyway. 

"Sir, put aside your feelings for a moment. This is the best way to handle this and you know it," Jim said respectfully. 

"All right, damn it. But I don't have to like it."   
  


* * *

Valentine's Day  


Simon sighed as they exited Cleo's. The blues had been great, but the tension was wearing on him. Diana had been snuggled up to him all night, and he wanted her. 

He wanted her very bad. He thought about her constantly, but to be with her, he would have to put aside some of his beliefs. Namely, all psychics and mindreaders are quacks. 

He didn't want to believe in what she could do. It would mean giving up the idea of free will. For her to see the future, it would have to be written in stone. But even she said that sometimes the future changed too fast for her to see. That there were too many variables at work. That would mean free will. He sighed again. This argument had been running around in his head too long. 

He felt a touch at his elbow. He turned to look at Blair. 

"Simon, belief comes with proof," he whispered quietly. "You believe in Jim, because you saw him in action. By the end of this you will believe in Twilight children, because you will have the proof." He turned away to catch up with Jim and Diana. Jim was starting to use his senses. Something must be up. 

The report of the rifle stopped all of Simon's musings and replaced them with fear.   
  


* * *

  


Jim felt Diana's step falter. Her heartbeat increased dramatically. His senses quickly tuned in to their surroundings. The gun shot almost sent him to his knees. He shook his head quickly and turned to Diana. She was on the ground. He pulled his gun.   
  


* * *

  


Diana saw herself on the ground. It was a certainty now. She braced herself, then relaxed. The bullet may do less damage if she were relaxed, she thought. Then there was a savage push and a ripping pain as the bullet entered her body, high and to the left. She felt to the ground, desperately trying to hang on to consciousness.   
  


* * *

  


Blair was running toward her. All he could see was the blood. He was barely aware of Simon a step behind him. He quickly dropped to his knees beside her. He looked up at Jim. 

"Do you see him?" he practically screamed. Jim quickly started looking around. /concentrate the bullet had to come from the right to be so off the mark for a kill try to narrow down the possibilities/ He could feel Jim become slightly calmer as he looked for the shooter. 

While Jim was looking for the shooter, Blair pulled off his shirt and began to apply pressure to the wound. 

/i see him/ Jim thought with a kind of desperation. 

Blair could feel Jim's need to stay warring with his need to go after the shooter. /just go i can handle this go get him/ Blair mindscreamed. 

Jim was off and running.   
  


* * *

  


Simon just stared down at Diana, at her blood. When Jim started running across the street, he didn't even glance at him. 

"Simon, Simon!" Blair yelled. 

Simon looked at him. 

"Jim saw the shooter. Go after him. He's going to need back up. Simon!" 

Simon shook himself and started after Jim.   
  


* * *

Early the next morning...  


Blair looked up as Jim and Simon made their way into the waiting room. 

"Did you get him?" 

"Yeah, Chief, we did. He's being interrogated now. He claims to have been shooting at pigeons, if you can believe it," Jim said as he sat down beside Blair. 

"Simon, the picture that Diana drew of the Twilight child is at the loft. You should get it and show it to him. It may shake him," Blair said tiredly. 

"How is she? Can I see her?" Simon said softly. 

"The bullet grazed her collar bone and knicked a lung. She's out of recovery, and she's doing o.k.," Blair said with a tired smile. "You should be able to see her. She's in Room 225." 

"I'm going to see her then I'm going to get that drawing. I think you may be right about that," Simon said tiredly.   
  


* * *

  


He watched her for what seemed like forever. She was so pale. He reached down to stroke her hair. Those beautiful twilight eyes slowly opened. She smiled. 

"Simon...." 

"Diana, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you would be in any danger," Simon said in a choked voice. 

"We're in danger every day of our lives, Simon. From the day we are born we start to die. This is a fact of life," she said slowly. 

"We caught the shooter. I'm going to show him that picture you drew," Simon said softly. 

Diana smiled. "Good. Afterward, I want you to go home and sleep. Promise me?" 

"I promise," Simon said with a smile. "I promise," he whispered, "to never doubt you again." 

"Oh, don't do that," she smiled softly. "I like make up sex. It's the best." 

Simon laughed as he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, sweetheart." 

"It's time to go," she sang softly as he left.   
  


* * *

  


Simon hung up the phone as Jim and Blair walked into his office. 

"He cracked when he saw the drawing," Simon said gruffly. "On a hunch, I had one of the men who attacked you a couple of months ago look at it," Simon said. 

"He hired them, too, didn't he?" Blair asked quietly. 

"Yes, he did. He had another man with him at the time. So now we have a description of both of the men. A.P.B.s have been issued for both of them," Simon said. "I want...," he stopped as he met Blair's eyes. They were full of a rage that he had never expected out of Blair. He glanced at Jim as he gasped. 

Jim could feel Blair's rage building. He realized he had never seen Blair angry. This emotion was different from the one that he had seen during his fight with Blair all those month ago. But then as suddenly as the feeling had come to him, Blair's emotions leveled. The anger was still there but it wasn't as consuming as it had been. 

Blair forced his anger down. It would not help him here. He would save it for later. He would save it for the fight he knew was coming. He took a deep, calming breath and let it out. 

"What were you about to say?" Blair asked calmly, evenly. 

Simon glanced toward Jim again. Jim just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what was going on. 

"I want to put the two of you in a safe house. Diana is already under guard at the hospital. When she gets out, she will be moved in with you," Simon said. "The arrangements have already been made. Only four people will know where you are beside myself and the officers with you." 

Jim sighed. "It sounds like this is the only way, Chief." 

"Yeah, it does," Blair said absently. "When do we get moved in?" 

"As soon as I take you by your place to get some clothes and essentials," Simon said as he stood.   
  


* * *

  


Blair looked up from the bag he was packing. 

"Jim, I need to get something from my room, o.k? Can you think of anything we need from the bathroom?" Blair said as he zipped up his bag. 

"Just the usual stuff," Jim said with a grin as he opened his nightstand drawer. "I've got all the important stuff here," he teased as he took out some lubricant and condoms. 

Blair just smiled and headed downstairs. He quickly went into his room and began to rummage around in his closet. He knew he didn't have much time to find what he was looking for, what he would need later that night. 

He pulled the sheathed knife from under some clothes and sighed. Diana had always told him he was something of a Twilight child. When Simon had told them about the safe house, he knew that he would need to fight that night. And he wanted to use the knife that Diana's grandmother had given him all those years ago. She had carried it herself when she had been a Guide. 

"Blair, get a move on. Simon is waiting," Jim yelled from the living room. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered as he stuffed the knife into his duffel bag. He made a quick stop at the bathroom to pick up their personal stuff. "I'm ready to go," he said as he came out of the bathroom. 

"Come on then," Simon said from the door.   
  


* * *

  


He looked down at Jim. He was sleeping. He was beautiful in his sleep. He eased into his jeans and crept out of their room. He made his way to the kitchen and got a glass of water. 

"Blair," Michael whispered from the living room, "what are you doing up? Do you know what time it is?" 

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't sleep," he said as he put his glass down and palmed the knife he had hid under the counter earlier that evening. He slipped it into his pocket and walked into the living room. 

As he sat, he thought about time. It had a way of creeping up on you. It would allow you to forget things, then bring them up at you like a rattle snake strikes. He glanced at the clock. Almost three o'clock. 

He sighed as settled deeper into his chair. Three o'clock in the morning was the real midnight he decided. Outside, there was no traffic, no one was out and about. Everyone but the die hard insomniacs was at home asleep or wishing they were. He looked up as Jim came down the stairs. He was in full Sentinel mode. 

"What is it?" Blair asked as he stood. 

"There's someone outside the house," Jim whispered. He looked at Michael. "When was the last time Perkins checked in?" he asked. 

"Just a few minutes ago," Michael said as he pulled out his walkie talkie. "Perkins...Perkins...," Michael said. He looked up at Jim and grabbed his cell phone and began to call the station. 

Jim grabbed Blair and pulled him close. /just follow my lead chief/ 

/you got it what exactly is the plan/ A bullet pierced a window and whistled by Blair. They all ducked. 

/the plan is to stay alive/ 

/oh i like this plan its a good plan/ 

Jim motioned him toward the kitchen. Blair quickly crawled in that direction. Once they got there, Jim crouched down and started to pull the phone off the counter. As he lifted himself high enough to reach the phone another bullet wizzed past. It was a close call. 

Jim picked up the receiver and cursed. It was dead. 

/dead huh/ 

Jim glared at Blair. Blair just shrugged. Suddenly Jim jerked around. /there are two of them chief one just came through an upstairs window/ 

/do we wait for him/ 

/yeah/ Jim crouched behind the counter that faced the stairs. He motioned Blair over. Blair just shook his head and began crawling for the patio that was off of the the dining area. 

/where are you going/ 

/i'm off to take care of some business/   
  


* * *

  


Jim cursed silently. He was going to get himself killed. /blair get back here/ Blair just ignored him. He listened as he slid open the patio door and made his way around the house to the shooter. Jim just sighed and shook his head. Then he remembered Michael. 

He peeked around the counter. Michael was on the floor. From what he could see, Michael's head had been grazed by a bullet, but he was still alive. He stiffened as he heard the other man on the stairs. 

He turned so that he would have a clean shot of the intruder when he got to the first landing. He cocked his pistol and aimed as the other man reached the next to the last step to the landing. The other man froze. 

Jim felt a buzz in his head. He almost dropped his gun in surprise when he realized it was the same buzz he had felt when Blair was trying to communicate from too far away. 

/blair he's a sentinel/   
  


* * *

  


/just give me a minute while I distract his guide ok once i do that he won't be shooting at every thing that moves/ 

Blair stared at the man who had hurt his friends, had threatened his mate's life. He could feel the change just about to happen. He calmed himself. That would not help him here, he knew. He slowly crept closer. 

He stopped when he was about six feet away and unsheathed his knife. He picked up a rock and threw it. His aim was true; the gun was knocked to the ground. The other man whirled around. 

The moonlight struck his face. His eyes, so like Diana's, were full of evil menace. 

"So, little guide, you think you can face me," he whispered. 

"I know I can," Blair said as he let his rage come forward. He smiled. 

The Twilight Child gasped. The rage pouring off the smaller man was over powering. There was no way he would be able to read this man's mind. And the smile...for the first time in his life, he felt fear. 

Blair began to move toward him. He was walking on the balls of his feet, and as he stopped just out of the reach of his opponent, he began to bob slightly. He felt his muscles loosen and a surge of adrenaline flooded his body. His smile widened as his counterpart pulled an obsidian knife from his belt. His own knife, made of silver, shown brightly. It would be a good fight, Blair thought as his opponent made the first move.   
  


* * *

  


Jim felt Blair's anger flood through him. He quickly turned down the dial on his link to his guide. He sniffed as a scent drifted down the hall. It was fear. 

"Why don't you put down your gun?" Jim asked quietly. He carefully uncocked his pistol. "I'll put mine down too." 

"You want me to surrender?" a voice drifted from the stairs. 

"I don't want you to surrender," Jim said quietly, firmly. "I want to kick your ass." 

The man above him laughed quietly, but the scent of his fear increased. He heard a gun being uncocked and set on the stairs. He set his down as well. He caught his breathe as the man came into view. 

He was obviously a Native American. He moved like a dancer and was just a little larger than he was. He could feel his adrenal glands kick into overdrive. 

Jim stood and walked backward into the living room. The larger man followed. He suddenly lunged at Jim. They grabbed each other about the shoulders and began seeking an advantage.   
  


* * *

  


Blair was breathing hard, but so was the other man. Blair smiled as he watched the blood flow from the cuts he had inflicted in the other guide. He knew the other man was weakening. It was time to move in for the kill. 

"If you drop the knife now, you'll just go to jail," Blair said quietly as the other man began moving toward him again. 

"I will never surrender," the other man rasped. 

"I won't give you another chance to," Blair said with a smile. 

The other man felt a desperate rage wash over him. He knew he couldn't win. The other man seemed to have the agility of a cat and the endurance of a wolf. He charged Blair, determined try and take Blair with him when he died. 

Blair flipped his knife to lay against his forearm, blade out. He gracefully sidestepped his opponent and opened his throat with one slash. He stared down at the other man as he bled to death. He reached down and checked the other man's pulse. Dead. 

/jim he's dead/   
  


* * *

  


Jim was tiring. The other man seemed to have a gut made of steel. He was also very agile, but they had both taken several hits to the face. Now they circled one another, trying to get their breath back. Suddenly the other Sentinel lunged at him again. They crashed to the floor. 

Jim quickly bucked upward and then twisted. He managed to roll them over. He quickly latched onto his opponent's throat and sat heavily onto his stomach. The other man began to beat at his ribs. He cried out as he felt one crack and another break, but he held on. He knew if he let go the other man would kill them and then Blair. 

Suddenly the other Sentinel shivered and jerked and was still. Jim could still feel the his pulse under his fingers through. 

/jim he's dead/ 

Jim rolled away from the Sentinel. /what/ 

/the twilight child is dead i killed him/ 

/his sentinel/ 

/what about him is he unconscious/ 

/no he's comatose i think/   
  


* * *

A month later....  


Simon sighed as he held Diana. He had moved in today, officially. He had practically staying with her for the last two weeks he thought with a grin. 

/penny for your thoughts/ 

He smile turned into a grin. /is that all they're worth/ 

/you are worth the world to me simon/ 

/marry me/ 

Diana rose up onto an elbow and searched his eyes. She smiled. Simon felt a warmth embrace him. 

/try and stop me/ 

Simon reached for the phone. "I have to call Jim. I want him to be my best man." 

Diana stopped him. "They went camping this weekend, remember? Besides we need to have a talk." 

"About what?" Simon asked warily. Please God, not a big wedding, he thought with some anxiety. 

Diana giggled. "No not a big wedding. About what kind of wedding I want." 

Simon sighed with relief. "As long as its small and to the point I really don't care." 

"Good, because I want Blair to do the ceremony." 

"WHAT???!!!"   
  


* * *

  


"How are your ribs?" Blair asked as they got ready to sleep. 

"They're fine. A little sore, but just fine," Jim answered as he wrapped his arms around Blair. He began to nuzzle his ear. 

Blair sighed. "Are you sure you're up to it? We won't be sleeping on a mattress." 

Jim whispered into his ear. "Try and stop me." He pulled Blair into the tent and onto the double sleeping bag. He quickly pulled Blair's clothing off. He began to kiss his way down Blair's throat. 

Blair fumbled with Jim's buttons. Jim's mouth on his throat was very distracting. As Jim began to nip at his jaw line, Blair's patience ran out. He ripped the shirt off of Jim, scattering buttons everywhere. Jim jerked back and gasped. 

Jim was surprised by Blair's roughness. Blair had been treating him with kid gloves for the last month. He gasped again as Blair quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down to about midthigh. He pulled down Jim's underwear and began to stroke him. 

Jim shuddered and rolled over. Blair smiled as he pulled off the rest of his clothes and Jim's jeans and underwear. He swooped down and licked Jim's cock from root to tip. Jim arched and moaned. Blair quickly laid down beside him and began to kiss him. 

"I want you so much," Blair whispered as he began to kiss his way down Jim's chest. Jim reached under his pillow for the tube of lubricant he had put there earlier. He squirted some onto his fingers. 

Blair offered his fingers to Jim with a smile. Jim squirted some onto his fingers. As Blair began to smoothed the gel onto Jim's cock, Jim began to lubricate Blair. Soon they were both moaning. 

Blair quickly straddled Jim and slowly sank down on Jim's cock. 

/oh you are so fucking beautiful i need you so much/ 

Blair began to rock over him. /i've needed this as much as you have, big guy/ He began to quicken the pace. /i need you now/ 

Jim gasped as an image came to him. The image was of that morning (god was it really that long ago) when Blair had gotten on top of him. It was enough to send him over the edge. 

When Blair felt Jim spurt into him, he came. /god i love you/ he mindscreamed. 

He slowly fell to the side. Jim caught him and controlled his descent to the sleeping bag. They crawled under it. 

/hmmm that was quick/ 

/i needed you babe/ 

/you're going to tell me something tomorrow what you promised to tell me after the case was over/ 

/yes/ 

/good the suspense is killing me/   
  


* * *

  


The next morning Blair led him high into the mountains. They picnicked beside a stream. Jim could feel Blair's apprehension. 

"You don't have to tell me, you know," Jim said conversationally after the sandwiches were gone. 

"Yes, I do. You have a right to know," Blair said as he stood. "I want you to stay right there. This may frighten you a little, o.k?" Blair said quietly. 

"I love you," Jim said as he stood. "Nothing you do could make me run from you." 

/want to bet/ 

/how about fifty bucks/ 

Blair laughed and began to remove his clothes. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He reached deep inside himself the way Diana's grandmother had taught him so long ago. He found the white wolf and touched it. 

Jim watched as his lover seemed to fall into a deep meditative trance. He watched as his muscles tightened and gaped in shock as his lover's physique, so well known shifted. 

Blair opened his eyes and looked up at Jim. He sat and stared deep into his lover's eyes. /i love you/ 

Jim stared deep into the blue eyes of the white wolf he had seen so many times in the dreams he had shared with Blair. He gasped as he heard/felt his lover's words in his mind. 

/i love you too and boy do i have something to tell you/   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back feature to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
